Elebits (game)
Elebits is the first game in the Elebits series. It was developed and published by Konami for the Nintendo Wii in 2006. This game has a first person perspective. The point of the game is to find Elebits and obtain a certain amount of watts. Story Elebits are tiny creatures that, in the game, serve as the worlds' energy source. There is no nuclear power or gasoline in this world, just Elebits. There are many different types of Elebits in different shapes, sizes, and colors, each possesing a unique personality. Dr. Ed and Dr. Anna are both world-renowned scientists that research these mysterious creatures. Their 10 year old son Kai, however, does not share their love of Elebits. In fact, he hates them. He believes that his parents love the Elebits more than him, because they spend so much time with them. One night, a lightning bolt struck Kai's hometown and all of the Elebits began acting strangely. Ed and Ana leave to go to the laboratory, and leave Kai at home. He wants to watch TV, but he can't. He blames the Elebits for the power outage, and grabs the Capture Gun that his parents created. He goes throughout his house, the neighborhood, and even his favorite amusement park capturing Elebits. Throught his adventure, he slowly begins to understand why his parents spend so much time with the Elebits, and begins to like them. He finally encounters a large, white Elebit that is causing all of the other Elebits to act strangley. he defeats it , and it shrinks down to a tiny little Elebit, alone and scared. Kai holds it, and tells it that he's not alone anymore. His parents then show up, thankful that Kai was unharmed. He then tells his parents that he loves them, and they all go home, with Kai's new Elebit friend, Zero. Gameplay The main mechanic of the game is the Capture Gun. Its primary use is to capture elebits. Point it at an elebit, fire, and the elebit is captured and converted into Watts (used to power electronics) or Power (allowing the Capture Gun to move heavier objects). Its other function is to move objects remotely. Point it at an object, fire, and the object will be able to be manipulated. The game has 29 levels, 25 regular levels and 4 boss levels. Each regular level has four modes. Normal mode is the first type, which has the goal of collecting a certain number of watts in a time limit. The other three modes must be unlocked by finding Pink Elebits in normal mode. Score Attack mode makes the goal collect as many watts as possible in five minutes. Eternal mode eliminates the time limit and has a goal of finding as many elebits as possible. The fourth mode is a Challenge mission which has a different goal for each level, but it will be hard. Boss levels only have one mode with the goal being beat the boss within the time limit. Gallery Elebits Box Art US.jpg|The North American boxart Elebits Box Art EU.jpg|The European boxart Category:Games Category:Elebits_Game